ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Rune Kodaira
Rune Kodaira '(小平 ルネ ''Kodaira Rune), also known as '''Rene, is Yamato Agari's best and oldest friend. Circumstances in the present have caused a drastic turn of events, turning him against his friend and resulting in Rune becoming current master of Jealous. In The 12th Century, he was a girl called Lady Gekko, a princess that was engaged to the Emperor Kotsutsubo and Yamato's lover. Later on, Ultimo, confused by his master's theory that all nobles are evil, kills the princess. Appearance Rune has a fairly regular build for his age, but he is relatively short in comparison to others, being only nearly half the size of Yamato. His facial features comprise simply of blond and fairly long hair, which is arranged in a very basic manner, hazel eyes, and thin-rimmed glasses. This combination gives him a slightly feminine quality. Due to the present circumstances surrounding his age, Rune spends a significant percentage of time in school, resulting in his typical clothing consisting simply of the uniform that he wears when attending Senjo Academy. When attending Sayama's party, he is seen wearing a dark colored vest, with a long-sleeved button-down shirt underneath, a pair of checkered Capri pants, and derby shoes. With this, he is also wearing a noticeably visible rectangular watch, with ornate designs embedded into the face. Rune also had a previous incarnation from the 12th century, but unusually, his past self actually takes the form of a girl named Lady Gekko. This incarnation was a princess that bathed 'in the moonlight', wearing an elegant and ornate decorated kimono, while holding up an equally elaborate fan. Rune's build and facial features remain relatively the same in appearance but the feminine characteristics, already apparent in his present self, have been further accented. This is demonstrated by the growth in both eyelash and hair length, but doesn't wear glasses. Lady Gekko wears a typical hime-style haircut, the front are sharply cut and grows the rest out in a straight cut. In Rune's ICON Suit, his clothes take the form of a short, spandex leather jumpsuit. The suit is sleeveless, complete with two protective pads on his arms, four on his legs, and flat shoes. Gallery Rune_12th_Century.png|Lady Gekko Runeoutofschool.png|Rune's outfit for Sayama's party Rune's_ICON_Suit.jpg|Rune's ICON suit Robot Crest After performing the vow with Jealous; the Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears upon the bottom of his right forearm, taking the form of an ornate inward swirling pattern, reminiscent of a spider's web. Personality Rune is described as an excellent student and extremely serious, but a little too inflexible.Karakuridoji Ultimo Vol. 1; Karakuri Illustrated Profiles Rune also has a rather enigmatic personality, and the character development he has undergone in the story is very drastic. He was initially observed as being somewhat insecure and retiring, especially during the occasion where they initially saw Ultimo at the Kokubundo Shoppe. This situation only served to highlight that he isn't usually accepting to anything that he considers strange on first inspection, even refusing to believe that Kokubun Taiji just "found" Ultimo in a crater up in the mountains. For all these faults, he is also quite curious and intelligent being able to conclude and observe numerous things about the Karakuri Dôji before others, including wondering how Yamato was able to know and say Ultimo's name without even meeting him, and why after Ultimo's hug, Ultimo was no longer dirty and broken. At some times, Rune's emotions are very sudden and unpredictable; covering up for Yamato in questionable ways, and taking things to the extremes if needed. When he was younger he used to panic frequently, but now assets every situations with calmness, being one of the few that didn't panic when Roger Dunstan arrived at an evil dôji meeting and even went up to talk to him. Rune is also very kind and helpful to Yamato, and unknown to others, he is secretly in love with him due their past life together as lovers, but in the 21st Century he doesn't understand why until he remembers his past. His dôji, Jealous, has also noted that ever since Rune and Yamato met in 5th grade, Rune's heart has been yearning for him and holds a very deep love for his best friend, he even drew a picture of Yamato and kept it hanging in a frame in his room. Rune undergoes a drastically significant personality change after a fateful meeting with Jealous, who makes an momentous note upon the envy Rune harbors within his heart was enough to warrant him becoming Jealous' new master. Rune now appears more confident and cruel ever since the encounter, demonstrated when he made the order to physically trap and restrain his classmates within an artificial "web". He even went as far to threaten to kill their friends, if God Ultimo even considered making use of his Time and Space distorting abilities. Rune shown to cleverly to manipulate others by exploiting their emotions and desires to his advantages and whims. Relationships Yamato Agari The series' protagonist is Rune's best friend in the 21st century, whom he adores and they are very close, with Rune acting as his voice of reason. Rune has known Yamato for six years and will even lend money to him upon occasion, and is very patient with him. Although Yamato didn't want him and any other his other friends get tied into the Karakuri Dôji's "conspiracy", Rune was the first of his friends to get involved. It was eventually revealed that Rune is in love with Yamato, which has attracted Jealous to him because his subconscious jealousy of Makoto Sayama was the person that Yamato likes. Rune's previous incarnation was in love with Yamato's past self, and this love has continued on to their reincarnations, despite Rune's change in gender. According to Jealous, Rune has been yearning for Yamato since he came to his school six years ago when they were kids. Sometime around high school, Rune even drew a picture of Yamato and hung it in his room, it is suggested that he stares at it often. After Rune discovers that he was in love with Yamato, he becomes very warped in his tactics for Yamato to become "his". This includes threatening to kill their classmates unless Yamato complied, and is willing to lie, trick, fight, hold Ultimo and their classmates hostage, and tie Yamato down to a his bed to make him "his". He has even told Yamato that he can love him again and accept his feelings, and suggested that that they should both get married. He goes as far as saying that unless he kills Yamato, and then kills himself, these feelings of jealousy will never be erased. Despite his awakened feelings towards Yamato, it is his jealousy towards Yamato's affections towards Sayama and his anger resulting from his bloody fate in his past life (to which Yamato forgave Ultimo for) that keeps him on The Evil Dôji Branch. Despite being Yamato's enemy, he still has feelings for Yamato and is seen crying when they fought near Mt. Fuji and was frustrated that Yamato was still so kind to him despite his cruelty and evilness. When Yamato arrives to save the evil dôji and their masters from Roger Dunstan, Rune is visibly happy to see him, even though by this time they are now enemies and he already cut his ties with him. However, upon learning the "rules" of the One Hundred Machine Funeral, Rune shows his desire to win the funeral and make Yamato "his". While enemies, Rune still wishes to hang out with Yamato at school, but also knows that Yamato doesn't trust him anymore and can no longer talk to him like he usually do. Jealous Gravely injured and desperately searching for a new master, Jealous finds the greatest source of envy within the area in the form of Rune and decided to make him his Master, and they appear to get along and listen to each other. They become master and page even after Yamato Agari turns back time, but Rune is aware that Jealous is using him to get closer to Yamato and doesn't mind, as he himself is just using Jealous to do the same thing. In Chapter 21, Rune tells Yamato that after the two of them are "united", Jealous will be Yamato's dôji and doesn't mind because all he wants is to be by Yamato's side. Despite having a seemingly professional relationship, Rune understands Jealous very well, and this had granted him 98% of synchronization and the Level 2 of ICON. Quotes *(After Vice stabbed him) "Yamato...it hurts..."Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 11 *''"Yes, you're right. You can't buy a present from borrowed money."'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 13, page 21 *''"But now, It's 'Sayama, Sayama, Sayama!' I can't help...but be jealous!"'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 9, pages 41-42 *(To Yamato) "When you passed by that gate, you fell in love with a woman."Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 9, page 39 *''"Yamato...you will soon be mine."'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 20, page 2 *(After remembering the past) "These are...the true memories of my soul!" *(To Jealous about Hana) "Hana, I think that's enough. You should just go home. Don't you think so, too...Jealous?" *''"That's enough, Yamato. Holing up in there won't do you any good."'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 20, page 12 *(About Yamato) "I knew it Jealous...but I'm sure he'll definitely not kill me. Maybe your heart reading can't realize that. But, that's also the thing in his heart I like most..." Trivia *His appearance and height, as well as his position of being the best friend to the main character, is similar to Manta Oyamada, a main character of Shaman King. * Due to the katakana spelling of his name (ルネ), there are many interpretations on how Rune's name is supposed to be viewed, the American release translates his name as Rune. Other translations include Lune, Rene, and Lene, but regardless, the name Rene is written in English on the bottom right of Yamato's portrait in Chapter 10, and also on the pawn pieces during Désir's inner monologue in Chapter 22. * According to his character profile, his favorite things are sweets with whipped cream on top, and his family is rich.Karakuridoji Ultimo Vol. 1; Karakuri Illustrated Profiles * In the original version, Lady Gekko was called "Maiden In the Moonlight", referring to her name which means "moon" in Japanese. * The name Kodaira originates from one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo. References Category:Characters Category:Male